Father Chat
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: Chat Noir was an expert with kids; in fact, he loved them. Sometimes he was better then Ladybug herself. (If given inspiration, might continue.)


**This is a drabble that came to me at 1 am. Soooo...yeah. The reason I didn't post it right away is I wanted to sleep on it.**

* * *

Chat Noir was good with kids. It was a special…talent.

He was almost offended when Ladybug once jokingly accused him of 'not being a natural with kids'.

He was amazing with kids! They seemed to especially be drawn to his cat costume, though he appeared to have the ability to nurture them even as Adrien.

The one time he visited Alya's house with Nino and Marinette, he was able to tame the twins instantly and spent half the time playing with them and keeping them out of his friends' hair. Alya and Marinette had stared as he messed around with him, but, after ten minutes, eventually joined Nino in studying homework.

But he preferred to be Chat Noir while with kids. Nobody judged him when he was Chat Noir, not really. Except for Ladybug when he flirted or joked around too much. And – admittedly – that made sense.

They had only been superheroes for three months when an infant had been akumatized – for once not being Gigantitan – but a baby only a month old. It had managed itself pretty well, but, after being turned back to normal, began to wail.

Ladybug scooped him up, uncertain of what exactly to do, and that's when Chat Noir's 'infamous' daddy-senses kicked in.

"Woah, Ladybug, careful!" He warned, putting an arm under the baby's head nervously. "He's only a newborn; he doesn't yet know how to support his own head."

Ladybug blinked in confusion, flabbergasted as her partner pulled the baby from her clutches and into his grip, holding out a clawed finger for the baby to hold and tug on.

The baby calmed, big, blue eyes staring into his as it gurgled.

"You remind me of someone I know." Chat Noir teased the baby, grinning gently down at it. With its bluebell eyes and it's rambled, intelligible noises, it made him recall Marinette with her flustered words in his presence.

The baby stared up at him, eyes crossing slightly as it tried to focus on his face.

"Wow. You're amazing with him." Ladybug gaped, staring at the infant.

"Are you a spot jealous, bugaboo?" Chat Noir winked, grinning at her.

"Pffff, no!" Ladybug snorted, taking a step back from him as she rolled her eyes. "Well…maybe a little. Do you babysit?"

"No, my fa—" Don't be so formal, Agreste! "-aaad, my dad wouldn't want me to. But I've hung out with them before. There were these twins this one time—" Chat Noir shuddered, smiling good-naturedly. "They creeped me out, to be honest, saying things at the same time – like something out of a horror movie."

Ladybug frowned briefly at his last words but didn't comment on the reason of her frown. "One of my friends has twin sisters like that. It's a bit unnerving, but they're little darlings deep down."

Looking down at the baby, a smile curved Chat Noir's lips, and he laughed at the adorable, chubby face staring at him.

"I wanna be a stay-home father." Chat Noir said aloud, without meaning to.

Ladybug looked surprised by his wording, eyebrows disappearing behind her bangs as they shot up. "Already thinking about fatherhood?"

"Well…" Chat Noir shrugged, frowning helplessly. "I guess…? I just know I want to be that kind of father that always is there for his kids. You know; the good kind."

Ladybug tilted her head, mirth dancing in her eyes. "There's a bad kind?"

_You have no idea._ Chat inwardly grumbled, but he gave her his traditional smile and nodded. "I guess there is. Somewhere." _He's in my house._

"Well, enough of the small talk." Ladybug clapped her hands together decisively, looking around the vacant park they stood in, as if searching for the baby's mother. "We need to look for this little guys' parents."

"I want to adopt him!" Chat Noir protested, holding the child closer to his chest, eyes pleading Ladybug.

"Tell you what; if your parents are okay with you suddenly having guardianship over an infant for the rest of his life, you can keep him."

"Well, you got me there." Chat Noir admitted, wincing slightly as the baby's hard gums snapped down around his finger. As he tried to free his finger, the baby only clamped down harder. "He's so strong! Can we make him a super hero when he gets older?"

"What Miraculous what would we give him?"

"Uh…the…kwami of cuteness, maybe? Like…the Mouse Miraculous! Mice are cute! Or hamsters. Hamsters are even more adorable."

Ladybug instantly began to back away, blue eyes wide. "I'm…I'm going to go looking! Bye!" Her yo-yo flashed out, and she was gone.

"That was weird." Chat Noir blinked, shrugging to himself. "But cute. Almost as cute as you!" He told the baby, who only cooed back.

Yeah. Chat Noir really wanted to be a father.


End file.
